In recent years, solar cells have been attracting interest as photoelectric conversion elements that convert light energy to electrical power. Among solar cells, those in which resin films are used as substrates benefit from having light weight and flexibility. Examples of solar cells in which resin films are used as substrates include dye-sensitized solar cells, organic thin-film solar cells, and perovskite solar cells. These solar cells normally have a cell structure in which a functional layer that contributes to electron or hole transfer is sandwiched between two electrodes. More specifically, in the case of a dye-sensitized solar cell, the solar cell includes an electrolyte layer as a functional layer. Moreover, in the case of an organic thin-film solar cell or a perovskite solar cell, the solar cell includes a donor layer and an acceptor layer as functional layers.
A solar cell is normally used in the form of a solar cell module that includes one or more cells and lead-out electrodes that are respectively connected to two electrodes, or in the form of a solar cell array in which multiple solar cell modules are connected in series or parallel.
In regards to dye-sensitized solar cell modules, which are one type of solar cell module, the adoption of a structure in which an electrolyte layer is sealed using a sealing material such as a casing material so as to inhibit leakage of an electrolyte solution forming an electrolyte into the external environment has been proposed. In one specific example, an electrode for a dye-sensitized solar cell has been proposed that can improve sealing of a module, and prevent reduction of electricity generation efficiency and contamination of the surroundings due to leakage of electrolyte solution (for example, refer to PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses an electrode for a dye-sensitized solar cell that includes a conductive layer formed on a base plate front surface and surrounded by a sealing layer for sealing of electrolyte solution, a current collector layer that is formed on a base plate back surface, and a connecting part that electrically connects the conductive layer and the current collector layer in a base plate thickness direction. PTL 1 also discloses that the current collector layer is disposed such as to cross the sealing layer as viewed in the base plate thickness direction.